The present disclosure generally relates to display panels, and specifically to display panels for head-mounted displays (HMDs).
HMD's generate displays having different left and right channels for a viewer's left eye and right eye. Because of bandwidth limitations and the high frame rates that are desirable for HMDs, two separate electronic displays are typically used to provide the left and right channels. Each electronic display has separate sets of hardware, such as panel drivers that drive transistors of the display panel for pixel control.